Bleach Hearts
by Dracoboy259
Summary: The KH gang travels to a new world where their friend is. They meet new ones along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people and welcome to my 2nd story. My character is 5'6" and has blue eyes.

Normal POV

There was an explosion of darkness not far from the island and Sora and the gang go there to figure out what is going on. When they get there they see a boy in a black cloak like the organization XIII but where it is siver it is gold. "Where am I?" was all the boy said before he passed out. "We need to get him somewhere to lie down." Kairi said, "We don't know if he is good or bad." said Riku, "It is the right thing to do and we will contact the king when we get him in a bed." said Sora, "Fine." Riku grumbled. The gang then picked him up and took him to the cabin on the island and Kairi stayed to watch him.

Another world

"Where did it go?" asked Ichigo, "I don't know the spiritual pressure was right here and then it just vanished without a trace." Rukia said when she heard a woman scream from below them. "What is that thing?" Ichigo asked, "I don't know but the humans can see it so that is not good." Rukia said as she kept watching it when it charged at the woman. The woman ran and tripped over a stone and turned around and started to crawl backwards when her heart came out of her body and into a ball of darkness. When the heart touched the ball it became part of the darkness and turned into a soldier heartless and vanished. "What just happened?" I chigo wondered, "I don't know but I am reporting this to soul society." Rukia responded as she took out her soul-phone and started to write a report.

Back to Destiny Islands Draco POV

"Ow my head hurts" I said, "Lie down you just woke up." a girl with red hair said to me. I still started to get up when I realized I still had my cloak on. "Oh sorry forgot to ask you your name. My name is Draco." I asked her, "My name is Kairi." Kairi responded. Just then two people one with brown hair and the other with long silver hair. "Hi there." was all I could say. "Kairi we need to go there is a letter from the king saying that there is something to do." the brown haired boy said. " Okay Sora. Sora, Riku this is Draco and he is going to come with us." said Kairi. "Why is he going with us? He could be with the Organization for all we know." Riku said. "Hey missy I am not with that group of nobody losers." I replied, "I am not a girl." Riku said. "Could have fooled me." I responded. I saw Sora leaving and then I got up and left. "Where are you from?" Sora asked me once the two of use were outside. "I am not from around here." I responded. "I am going to go ahead and leave. So tell me where we are going to?" "It is a world called Karakura town." Sora responded, "Okay thanks see you guys there." I said as I summoned a keyblade glider. It was a mixture of black and lines of gold. It was in the form of a skateboard (Like Ven's keyblade glider from Birth by Sleep). I hopped on and the glider flew off into a portal that opened in the sky. As I was flying towards a world that looked like it had two moons. One a blue and the other black. I shrugged and went into the middle one. Before I touched down my glider vanished from under me as soon as I entered the atmosphere and that is whenI started to black out. Before I was completly uncouncious I actevated my armor so I would be so badly injured.

Time Skip

When I woke up ther were two people dressed in black and white wearing weird shoes. I started to get up and looked around. I was in a dessert. I don't remember seeing a dessert as I fell down from the sky. I started to get up when I heard someone say, "Ichigo it's awake." "Well then lets ask it before it runs away Rukia." Ichigo responded. I just got up when heartless started to appear. It wasn't the regular heartless like soldiers, shadow, neoshadow, large bodies, or morning stars. No it has to be three dark followers and and a thunder dragon. "I'll answer all the questions you want to ask me to the best of my knowledge if you stay back." I said as I summoned Frost Bite. I charged at them and when I got to them I charged at the group of darksiders which tried to hit me with darkness but I just blocked and sent them back the way they came. I destroyed the three Dark Followers and then charged at the thunder dragon. The thunder dragon took longer due to it always flying through the air. Thankfully it created mini-tornadoes. I rode the tornadoes and flew threw the air towards the heartless and sliced it's shoulder spikes so it hit the ground. I then summoned Ultima and sliced both of the horns off destroying the heartless. "What awere those things?" Ichigo asked me, "Those my freind are heartless" I said. "What are heartless?" asked Rukia, "Heartless are manifested forms of darkness. There are two tyoes of heartless. Pureblood and Emblem. Pureblood heartless are the original heartless. Emblem heartless hold a captive heart." I replied, "What were those wepons that you were holding?" Ichigo asked, "Those are keyblades. Keyblades are magical wepons that are the only things able to vanquish the heartless for good." I responded, "Is that all the questions that you want to ask me?" "No, why are you wearing that cloak and why can't we see your face?" This cloak keeps the heartless from attacking me in the Realm of Darkness. If you wanted to see my face here but you can't see everything." I responded as I took off my hood and there was a bandanna wrapped around my eyes. I stretched my hand backwards and shouted "Thundaga" then a thunderbolt came out of nowhere and went behind the hill and then a woman popped up out of nowhere and said, "How the hell did you know I was there? I didn't release my spiritual pressure at all." "That is easy. One I am wearing a blindfold so my senses are hightned and another sense is as well. Two I have no idea what spiritual pressure is but I felt something was behind that hill and my senses are never wrong." I said as I started to go towards a tall hill and started walking up it. When I reached the top I held out my hand towards the top and shouted "Tripple Blizzaga" as three darts made out of Ice shot forward and went through the ceiling. "I would love to stay and chat but I have a keyhole to find." I said as I jumped through the hole in the ground. As I jumped through I realized I was in front of a candy shop and there was a gummy ship right in front of me being cloaked but I could see through that. I turned around and saw a building so I walked in. Inside was different types of candy. As I walked in I saw Sora, Riku, and Kairi sitting at a table next to some people I didn't know and two that I do. "Hey Sora, Riku, and Kairi how has it been?" I asked them, "Draco!" I heard Kairi yell as she gave me a hug. "Hey princess how is it going?" I asked her. "It is going good. We just got here from Disney Castle. It is nice to know that you are okay. Hey you took off your hood. Nice eyes." she responded. "Thank you. Riku want to spar?" I said, "Okay. Where are we going to spar?" Riku asked me. "I saw this huge place below this place." I said. "Oh so you were the one uncouncious in my basement." The man wearing a green & white stripped hat. "Yes I was the one the was out cold in the basement and might I say it is huge." I said, "Excuse my manners. My name is Draco and who might you be?" "My name is Kisuke Urahara." Urahara said, I can't believe that you notice Yourichi so easily." "So that is what that woman's name is." I said. Suddenly one of my senses went off and I pointed my hand at the wall and said, "Come out now or I won't decide which of my magic attacks to use on you." Everyone starred at me like I was crazy except for Urahara whos expression I don't know due to that stupid fan infront of his face. The woman I almost zapped walked out from behind the wall and said, "Now that is two times that you knew that I was there when no one else did." "It is a blessing and a curse." I said, "Now if you excuse me. I have a sparring match with Riku. By the way where is the enterance to your basement?" "It is right over there." Urahara pointed to the purple mat that you see when you enter the store. I then walked off with Riku behind me and said, "If anyone wants to watch they can." I then jumped down and Riku slid down the ladder. When we got to the bottom everyone else was starting to climb down except for Sora who just jumped and fell most of the way then used glide to land safely. Both of us got into a fighting stances as soon as me and Riku got into the middle of the room. I summoned Frost Bite and Riku summoned Way to Dawn.

That is it for this chapter I will try to make another one as soon as I can. I did this from October 19 to 20 2013. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people of this great world. I have an idea who Riku sould date in this chapter. Kairi can see through the bandanna becouse she is a princess of heart. I forgot the disclaimer.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Bleach.

Draco pov

"Are you ready?" I asked as I took off my bandanna. "As ready as I'll ever be." Riku responded. I cast a gravity drop. Riku cast a dark firaga which got pulled towards me. At the last moment I cast reflega. The dark fireaga got sent back towards Riku. Riku jumped out of the way. He then charged at me. I deflected his attacks until his gaurd sipped a tiny bit which I then took the offensive and landed a few hits. Riku backed off and I cast blizzaga mines. I tried to cast thundaga tracer but figured ut my magic ran out. I then carged a Riku and started t attack him with my full strength which Riku coudn't handle and had to go on one knee. I then slid my keyblade to the hilt of Way to Dawn were I twisted and aunchhed t out of Riku's grip. I then put my keyblade at Riku's neck and said, "Draco one, Riku zero. That was a fun match." I then cast Curaga on the both of us. "Thanks." Riku said. "No problem buddy." I said. Just then an alarm went off in my head and I shot up. I was sensing some faint lights going on. I then started to climb the ladder. When I got to the top I saw Ichigo lying on the floor. I also saw him yelling at Rukia. I decided not to ask about it and then started to run. I then used quick dash max level and started to get closer. When I got there I hid in the bushes. There were two guys there. One was a smaller guy with a face that was devoid of emotion and didn't look that strong. The other guy was about twice as tall as the smaller guy and looked really strong. There were bodies strewn everwhere. There was a girl that I could sense life coming from. "Hey Ulquiorra should we tell the guy over there to come out?" the large one said. "Okay I am coming out now." I said, "What are you doing here and what are you?" I said as I looked at them. When I look closely at them I saw holes? The "hole" in the middle of their chests were freaking me out. "We are here to find the person who weilds a blue blade in the shape of a key. We are known as Arrancars." Ulquiorra said. "One, why are you looking for that person? Two, what are Arrancars?" I asked. "The Oken is something on a need to know bases and you don't need to know. Arrancars are hollows that broke their masks." Ulquiorra said. "What is a hollow?" I asked. "A hollow is a creature that devours the souls of humans. There are different types the hollow. The Menos which are created when the need for hunger grew to much and started to eat the other hollows. The Gillian which are towering hollows that are comprised of many individual hollows. The Adjuchas which are smaller then Gillians and far fewer in number. They are much smarter and stronger than Gillians and the ones that lead the Gillians into battle. The Vasto Lordes are extremely small hollows, roughly the same size as humans, and are extremly rare in number. They are more powerful then the Gotei 13." he said. "Can we kill him now Ulquiorra?" the large guy said. "Yes you can Yammy." he said. Yammy then charged at me sword drawn. I then hear a clash of steel on steel and see Ichigo holding his butcher knife. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked me. "I was about to blast the guy when you showed up." I said. "What do you mean that you were going to blast the guy?" he asked. "I was going to freeze him." I said. "Why are you going to do that?" he asked. "So I can get answers on why they wanted to catch me. I said as I instantly regretted the words. I then felt soething connect with the back of my neck and I blacked out.

Ichigo POV

I was talking to Draco when a hand shot out of no where and hit him in the back of the neck nocking him out. "What are you doing?" I asked the guy whom the hand belonged to. "I am doing what I am told to do for Lord Aizen." the guy said. All of a sudden the gang show up. "Hey guys take care of this guy." I said as I jumped away and went at the smaller guy. I then started to swing at him and he simply dodged. I then got upset and decided that it is now or never. "Bankai!" I said as my clothes changed and my sword became smaller. "Tensa Zongetsu." I said. I then gripped my sword tighter and vanished from sight. I then appeared behind the small guy with Draco over my shoulders. Draco then started to mutter in his sleep. I put him next to Orihime. I then started to go after the small guy. He just used his hands. He just grabbed my blade and threw me back. Just then Urahara showed up. "Ichigo I'll take care of them." he said. "If you say so." I said, "Come on guys lets go." We then left. "Hey Rukia." I said. "Yes Ichigo." she said. "Do you have any idea why they would want Draco specificaly?" I asked. "I think it has something to do with the prophecy." she said. "What prophecy are you talking about?" I asked. "There is a prophecy about a boy weilding a blade of ice in the shape of a key. Legend says that he is the one thing that keeps the balance between good and evil. If he becomes corrupted the worlds will be covered in darkness." she said. Draco started to stir when Rukia finishd talking about the prophacy and had to repeat it to Draco. After Draco heard about it he said, "Djavu."

That is the end for this chapter. Thank you for reading this. I will try to put up more capters soon. 


End file.
